


Better luck next time

by Cherry4242red



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Tsukasa, Bottom!Tsukasa, Cuz bottom tsukasa deserves more love people, Dirty Talk, Imaginary crossdressing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Tsukasa, Phone Sex, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry4242red/pseuds/Cherry4242red
Summary: Hyoga is sleep deprived from trying to write an annoying essay last minute, what happens when he gets an unexpected text from Tsukasa that turns his mood upside down.
Relationships: Hyoga/Shishiou Tsukasa, Shishiou Tsukasa/Hyouga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Better luck next time

The clicking sound of the keyboard filled the dimly light room, the only source of light coming from the bright screen on the desk. The clicking stopped as pale fingers left the keys, only to tangle themselves in strands of white hair instead. A sigh leaving the man sitting in front of the screen.

"Can't we just copy and paste the entire wikipedia page. I'm tired of searching for different sources on why the number of chromosomes doesn't matter in an object." A tired voice came from the women on the screen, a current running video call on the form of a small box on the side. Her pink hair tied in a high ponytail, her equally pink sweater was slipping off one of her shoulders.

A huff left the man's mouth. His blue eyes stared at the laptop's camera. "You think I didn't think about that? It's useless, the biology teacher probably got hold of the wikipedia page and edited false informations into it. Just like she did on the last essay." He complained as his hand reached for the white mug on his desk, taking a long sip. Feeling more awake at the bitter taste of black coffee.

"...It's due in two hours. We still only finished about one third of it. Hyoga, isn't that your third cup so far." She said, stating the fact more than questioning it. One of her eyebrows raised.

Hyoga sat down the cup back on its place. His thumb brushed against the simplistic print of a lion on it. "What's your point?" Letting out another sigh a he stretched back in his chair.

Homura suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "My point is, you get _very....cranky_ when overdosing on caffeine. And honestly I'm not sure if I rather deal with you like this, or go find out why in God's name do potatoes have more chromosomes than humans on my own." her angry pink eyes glanced down for a bit, as a small ping sound came from her phone.

Hyoga watched from the corner of his eye, as the once annoyed girl on his screen, changed her expression into a sheepish smile while typing on her phone. 'Oh god' Hyoga thought 'not again'. "Homura, please I don't want to spend another half hour watching you gawk at your girlfriend. I don't care what kind of cat meme she sent you. We don't have much time."

Without as much as a glance, Homura didn't even acknowledge the other's words as one of her hands left texting to go grip her laptop's screen. "Fine then. I'll be right back, won't take long." Was the last thing she said before slamming the screen down.

Hyoga felt a mix of relief and annoyance at once. On one hand he won't have to third wheel and be forced to listen to Homura gawking about her blonde girlfriend, on the other it ment at least an hour of their already limited time will be wasted because there is no way he is writing the essay alone.

The sound of the clock ticking made Hyoga lean his head back. His eyelids felt too heavy to keep open. He couldn't help but slowly feel himself get pulled into a blissfully calm and relaxed state. Slowly dozing off into sleep.

And then, his body suddenly shot up as he forced himself awake. No ...no he can't sleep, otherwise he won't be able to finish the assignment. But staying awake was already a challenge by itself.

He needed a distraction, a good one too. He glanced at his phone, discarded on the small table next to the bed. Why did he leave it so far away again? His body felt too heavy to move.

Nonetheless, he forced himself up. Although that didn't last long as he basically crashed into the bed after 5 steps. Feeling his body slowly sink in the soft mattress. His back straightening again after sitting on that chair for far too long. 

What was he here again for? The heavenly soft pillow underneath his head made it hard to remember. His eyes slowly closed again, for the second time he found himself drifting to sleep.

Hyoga's head twitched in annoyance, a buzzing sound snapping him back awake. He slowly opened his eyes, not moving his body yet. He stared at the now lit screen of his phone, debating whether to ignore it and go back to sleep or not.

With a sigh, he reached for it. Closing his eyes at the brightness of the screen. He managed to lower it after some seconds. Unlocking his phone, he found the recent notification being from one of those annoying games Homura made him install so she could get invite benefits or something. 

He angrily went to mute his phone. Cursing that he'll never let Homura talk him into installing them again. And as he was about to close the phone to go back to sleep. An unread text notification caught his eye. 

Tsukasa.

That definitely got Hyoga's interest. It wasn't rare that Tsukasa would text him, but it has been a week or so since the other last contacted him. Tsukasa said something about being busy with an upcoming match, thankfully Hyoga took it upon himself to get him all the homework and notes he missed

Hah. Isn't it funny, if homura knew that then she'd call him a hypocrite for making fun of her for being love-struck.

Hypocrite or not, Hyoga didn't care. He tapped on the other's name. Bringing him to their chat history.

[ Hyoga, I'm really sorry I haven't been keeping in touch with you for the past week. But now that the match ended, I'm free for the time being. Could you please call me when you can? -Tsukasa ] 6:00pm

An amused huff left Hyoga's mouth, the other was still so formal in texting huh. Well that's the Tsukasa he knows. On the bright side, he can tell right away if anyone ever tries to impersonate him. Like how many people do you know write their own name at the end of a text. He quickly typed his reply.

[ k ] 10:13pm

Hyoga turned to lay on his back instead. Not caring about it being too late, he pressed the call button. Putting the phone against his ear as he heard the ringing noise, waiting for the other to pick up.

"...Hyoga?" Tsukasa's voice came shortly after, Hyoga could tell the other was sleeping from his tone. Instead of feeling guilty for having woken Tsukasa up,a sense of satisfaction filled him at knowing the other would pick up his calls no matter when.

"Is that a way to greet someone you haven't talked to in a week?" He couldn't help but tease the other, he missed this, missed Tsukasa's voice.

"Hold on..." his voice was followed by the sound of shuffling, Tsukasa moving in his bed no doubt. "Hyoga. Been so long. Thanks for waking me up from sleep at night!...here is this better?" He teased back playfully.

"Much better." Hyoga couldn't help the chuckle leaving him. His hand came to rest against his chest. "And really Tsukasa? Couldn't you pick a better timing to come back. We have an essay due tomorrow." 

"Oh you mean the one about biology class? Don't worry, already finished it this morning." Hyoga suppressed the argue to roll his eyes, of course Tsukasa would have done it. Being a good boy as always. 

"So then. What did you want me to call for? Did you finally snap and kill a man and you need help burying them, was it Ryusui?" Hyoga felt himself smile at the sound of soft chuckles coming from the other line. Tsukasa's sleepy laughter made his chest feel lighter.

"No..no...well for Ryusui not yet at least I called because..." His playful tone slowly turned more hesitant at the end of the sentence, taking a more serious form. "I called because, I wanted to hear your voice. I know it sounds weird and I don't know why honestly.." 

Hyoga had to blink twice, making sure he's actually awake and wasn't hallucinating the other's words. ".....Just how sleep deprived are you exactly?" Eyes glancing to the phone as if he concentrated hard enough, he can see Tsukasa's face. "Hmm I can't say the same here. But I certainly did miss seeing your stupid face. Bet the guy did a number on you huh."

"Well he certainly got close to, wasn't it for him being a second late, I would've been walking with huge bruise on my jaw." Hyoga's hand reflexively went to rub on his own jaw, slightly hissing at the imaginary pain. He had been there before. "Also hold on let me..." more shuffling sounds followed Tsukasa's voice.

Hyoga was about to ask what the other was doing, wasn't it for a buzzing sound coming from his phone. This time thankfully it wasn't from those annoying games. Instead a text, from Tsukasa. He curiously tapped on it, the phone's screen turned black for a few seconds before the image loaded. 

Hyoga's breath stopped in his mouth at the sight. He felt a warm trailing going from his ears to the tip of his nose. It was a picture of Tsukasa, one that the other certainly took right now. He was laying on his back on the bed, hair curling around the pillow underneath his head. Amber honey eyes staring half lidded into Hyoga's. As soft looking skin was barely noticeable at the bottom of the picture.

And that smile on Tsukasa's lips, a smile that could bring anyone to their knees. And Hyoga would gladly go down if he had the chance to. The other's sleepy expression only made his mind take a more perverted route.

Hyoga had to inhale slowly for a moment, closing his eyes. Before he saved the picture. "Do you really sleep naked? I expected better of you Tsukasa, what if Mirai had a nightmare and needed to cuddle her big brother in the middle of the night ?"

"Excuse you!" Tsukasa's offended tone at being accused of being an irresponsible older brother made Hyoga's amusement grow. "I am wearing shorts." Which was followed by the same shuffling noise Hyoga got used to. Then a buzzing sound.

Before Hyoga could reply, he tapped on the picture. His eyes went wide, not expecting the sight before him at all.

Hyoga's eyes trailed down the path of Tsukasa's collarbone at the top of the picture. Down to how the other's toned muscles were visible even on his stomach in the dark. Hyoga felt his pants grow tighter a he followed the lines going from Tsukasa's hips... _hips that Hyoga felt his mouth water at the sight of_...only to disappear under tight black shorts. Hyoga was glaring at those shorts as if they had offended him personally.

...the front of his sweat pants felt really tight and uncomfortable. Hyoga was sporting an almost full hard boner by now.

"Shit." He hissed as his hand went to free himself before he ruins his favourite pair of sweatpants, call on speaker now since he didn't want to stop looking at that picture... _not yet at least_.

"Hm?" Tsukasa's wondering tone came. Hyoga knew he probably was waiting for his snarky reply, although he can't really think of anything beside how delicious Tsukasa's chest looks in that picture, how much he'd love to cover it with his cu-"Hyoga? Are you there?"

"Yeah..yes..I'm here" his voice came a little too breathless for Hyoga's liking, hoping Tsukasa didn't pay attention to it. "So tell me, how did the fight go?" Changing the subject quickly. His hand inched towards his sweatpants. going under the elastic waistband. 

A sleepy yawn came from the other. "It went good actually, he was a pretty decent fighter and it has been a long time since..." the rest of Tsukasa's words turned into a blur in Hyoga's ears. His full attention on the screen of his phone instead.

He has seen Tsukasa shirtless countless of times before, while training in the dojo with Hyoga or participating in school festivals. Hell they even went to the same Gym. Hyoga can certainly confirm he has seen Tsukasa's naked body more than anyone else ever has.

Although...none of those times caused this strong reaction from him. This was different, Hyoga isn't sure why. Maybe it's because of the fact that It's Tsukasa himself who sent it to Hyoga, wanting the other to see. Or maybe because of how relaxed and inviting the other looked right now.

As if tempting Hyoga, as if he was offering himself for Hyoga's eyes. Offering his body for Hyoga to do with as he pleases. 

Hyoga had to bit back a moan threatening to escape his lips. His hand was stroking his groin now, slowly up and down. The sound of Tsukasa's soft sleepy voice in his ear only made him harder.

"Uh huh." Hyoga's hungry eyes trailed back to Tsukasa's neck. The smooth soft flesh just begging to be marked and bitten till red. Hyoga can count at least 7 different spots where he would love to mark Tsukasa for the world to see, to see who he belongs to.

"So last 30 seconds, I managed to get on top of him and pin him to the ground. He tried to head slam me to knock me out but was too slow, and that's how it ended." Hyoga lust filled brain managed to comprehend Tsukasa's words this time. Although certain words stuck out to him, his mind twisting it unconsciously.

How much He would love for Tsukasa to pin him down and ride him till the other is a moaning mess. Or better yet, Hyoga can pin him against the wall, kissing his neck and groping him before taking him hard until Tsukasa's knees gave out, the only words coming from his mouth being Hyoga's name.

A moan managed to escape his lips, causing Tsukasa's voice to stop. Hyoga quietly cursed under his breath. "Tsukasa? What's wrong?" It took all of his will to make that question sound genuine, pretending to not know a thing.

"Oh...nothing I just," Tsukasa's voice was quieter than before, a bit hesitant. "I just thought I heard something." His tone was suspicious, no matter how Hyoga tried. He knew the other's sharp hearing won't let it go. Although lucky for him, _Tsukasa trusted him blindly._

"Must have been a bad connection." His hand slowed down from stocking his cock. He could still feel the need and desire growing inside of him, unsatisfied with the lack of simulation.

"Yeah...Oh! Talking about bad connection, the minute I got my connection back after arriving at the airport. My phone buzzed nonstop with notifications. Apparently Sapphire managed to get a hold of my number from _someone_." The last word was strongly emphasized, leading Hyoga to believe that 'someone' wasn't as ambiguous as Tsukasa made them to be, Hyoga's mind wandered to a certain white and black haired guy.

"Sapphire.....that is..?" His mood was slightly declining at the mention of a girl's name. That's the last thing he needed to hear while masturbating.

"Really Hyoga? Why am I not surprise...She's the girl who confessed to you two weeks ago. Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Kohaku's cousin?" Hyoga tried to concentrate hard...but to no avail, the only thing his mind was capable of imagining right now is how would Tsukasa's lips feel like wrapped around his-

"Kohaku has like a million cousins, I don't know how you manage to remember them all. What did she want anyway." 'And why was she texting you of all people?' Was left unsaid. Did she want to try her luck with Tsukasa? For fucks sake, the last thing Hyoga needed right now was competition.

"She was wondering when are you going to reply to her confession. I mean Hyoga, really it has been two weeks and this is what, the sixth girl you reject so far? I'm getting a bit worried you might end up alone eventually." Has Tsukasa been keeping count all this time? Impressive, even he himself doesn't remember what half of them looked like.

"I told you, I'm fine." His hand slowly started going back into rhyme. He closed his eyes, leaning head back against the pillow. "And no I won't end up alone. I have you don't I." His tone as close to a purr as it can get. The image of Tsukasa's face appeared in his mind. An image that sent shivers down hyoga's spine.

"Still...I'd always be your friend Hyoga I just...I can't help but worry that you might need something more, you know...Something more _intimate_." Hyoga almost snorted at the word ' _friend_ ' yeah right, what an amazing _friendship_ they had. And what an equally amazing _friendly activity_ Hyoga is currently doing. Everyone jerked off while on the phone with their ' _friend_ ' didn't they.

But he must admit, hearing that Tsukasa's worried about him, made something deep inside of him unfold. His hand grow quicker. His thumb lightly teasing the head. Imagining it being Tsukasa's hand instead. "Oh yeah? And why don't you think that you can offer me the same _intimacy_." 

"Hyoga..." The sound of Tsukasa whining while calling his name, almost made Hyoga cum at that second. He's definitely storing that sound in his brain for later use. "Don't joke around. I'm being serious." The other's tone made it hard for Hyoga to take it seriously, a tone that in his ears, sounded as if Tsukasa was begging to be devoured by him.

He bit down another moan. "So am I, what can any girl offer me that you can't, Tsukasa?" Hyoga would reject every single person in the world if it meant he can get Tsukasa. And oh...oh the things he'll do to him, he'll brand and mark him down so the whole world can know that Tsukasa is his.

"So what are you suggesting? I become your girlfriend. Or are we talking friends with benefits here." Despite Tsukasa's clearly sarcastic voice, Hyoga's imagination ran wild at the other's offer, even if it was just a joke. The idea of having Tsukasa as a 'girlfriend' as the other put it, or even friends with benefits. Made Hyoga think of all the times he was so close to bending Tsukasa against his school desk and just not stopping till he comes. Or the other time where Tsukasa was in the swimming team and Hyoga dreamt about leaving hickeys and bites all over the other's body to force him to wear a more covering clothes. As much as he enjoyed the show, he didn't like the fact other people got to watch too.

"Hey, don't think so low of yourself like that, you'd make an amazing _girlfriend_ , Tsukasa. You've already got the face and hair for it, a new wardrobe wouldn't hurt though." Maybe a short dark red skirt with an off-shoulder beige sweater. Yeah Tsukasa would definitely look absolutely delicious in those. His long hair in a ponytail for Hyoga to pull as he bites hard on Tsukasa's exposed shoulder and neck. His hand going up the other's thigh under the skirt.

"Please Hyoga..." Shit...Hyoga's hand clenched around his member for the second time, was Tsukasa saying these words in that tone on purpose? It certainly felt like it for him. "Please don't, I already get enough comments about my hair from random people, I'm basically done." Hyoga could almost sympathize with that, he witnessed it more than once first hand. yeah let's just say that day he taught some people how to respect others, using a frowned upon method. "Just take this seriously this time, alright?"

Hyoga huffed out in annoyance. "I told you, _I am_." How many times does he have to repeat it before it gets through Tsukasa's thick skull? The way Tsukasa managed to affect Hyoga just by the simplicit things, was almost straight up ripped off from a gas station romance short novel. The guy was literally jerking off while on a call with him because of some stupid picture Tsukasa sent unthinkingly. He effortlessly managed to turn Hyoga's sharp mind into a lust driven one.

"Fine...I believe you. Then how about at least telling me why you keep rejecting these girls, please?" Tsukasa's plea made Hyoga bite back a whimper. The things he'd give to hear Tsukasa begging for him like this. Hyoga can't tell if he is imagining things but the other's voice is starting to sound like a perfect mix of whiny and needy, Hyoga wouldn't mind listening to it the whole day.

"Well for a start, because they're not _you_. And second of all because you said yourself, they're girls. They're barking up the wrong tree." Any attempt of trying to hide his breathlessness was thrown out the window as Hyoga felt himself getting really close to the edge. His moans getting bolder and more careless.

"...Wait Hyoga you are....!..Oh god..I never knew. Now thinking about it, it does make sense! Yes all the clues were there how could I've been so blind." Hyoga stiffened at the other's words, did...did Tsukasa finally realise Hyoga's feelings? Did he finally take his words at face value like Hyoga has been telling him to? "It makes sense why you rejected all those girls, it's because you're gay, right?" 

Hyoga didn't even attempt to stop the loud sigh leaving his mouth. He was done, just so done. "Yeah. I am." Of course Tsukasa would brush his confession aside, what did he expect. He felt his orgasm declining a bit, way to blue-ball him huh. he tried to focus on the other's voice as he began his pace again.

A relief sighed came from the other end. "So...care to tell me what's your type then? I know a couple of guys that have asked about you and if you want I can-" 

"Tsukasa, don't give strangers my number." Hyoga cut the other off before he can continue. The last thing he wanted was getting thirsty texts from people who are friends with Tsukasa. 

"Fine fine...at least can you tell me what your type is? I want to help in any way I can." Hyoga was about to protest, wasn't it for the next word that followed. A word that made his him weak in the knees. "Please?"

_Fuck Tsukasa and fuck his needy voice that makes Hyoga's brain turn off instantly, god how much he wish to fuck that word out of Tsukasa's mouth._

"...alright, you win." And now he'll be stuck describing his type to the man he has been pinning on since grade 9 huh. And Hyoga was really being honest when he said that Tsukasa Is his type, although he doubted the other would accept that answer, so he had to improvise. "Hmm...well he needs to as tall as me, preferably taller though."

"...Hyoga...you're 190cm. I can count the number of people I've met taller than that on my hand." Hyoga shrugged in response, as if the other would be able to tell through the phone. ' _You're taller_ ' was also left unsaid in his throat.

"Second thing, he needs to have long hair, preferably brown." Hyoga hummed while recalling the rare moment he got to touch Tsukasa's hair, feeling each strand curl around his finger. How much he'd love nothing more than to _tug_ and _pull_ at it while sinking _deep inside_ the other, he could almost see the way Tsukasa's mouth would hang open, only whimpers and moans leaving it. How beautifully he'd _submit_ to Hyoga.

"That's...a more realistic demand! A lot of people have brown hair....but does it really need to be long?" Hyoga thought that Tsukasa wouldn't know what subtext is, even if it hit him in the face. But he couldn't deny the other's naivety was one of his charms.

"Yep. Gotta be long or deal's off, and not just average long oh no. I want it nearly reaching his waist Tsukasa." 'Just exactly like your hair' "thirdly, he needs to be able to beat me in a fight, while I'm using my _favourite weapon."_ Hyoga can remember the time Tsukasa pinned him to the ground, knocking his spear off his hands in the process. Adrenaline filled honey eyes staring at him, before Tsukasa got off his lap.

_Hyoga has never, ever been more turned in his life. He had to make up an excuse to run and jerk off in the shower, with the image of what he could have done to Tsukasa before he got off his lap stuck in his head._

Shit...he can feel himself leaking 

"that's _unrealistic_ , Hyoga I respect that you have your preference. It's just, a bit too excessive. Where could you ever find someone who can fit all of that!" Hyoga would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation they were in, just how much more cliche can this get.

"Actually...I've already found him." His strocks got harder and harsher. He couldn't hide the way his breath hitched. Fuck just imagining things alone isn't going to do it. No, he needed something stronger, he needed more. 

_He needed Tsukasa_.

"Oh? And who could that be?" His other hand managed to open his phone again, the same picture that caused all of this was staring at him in the face. Tsukasa's features and body holding more meaning now that Hyoga is under the influence of desire.

A breathless shaky chuckle left him as he stared intensely at the picture. Drinking in every single detail as if it was his first time seeing it. "Why Tsukasa, you know him _very well_." His head pressed more against the pillow underneath him. Half lidded blue eyes stared intensely at the other picture. Taking in Tsukasa's smile and sleepy amber eyes, eyes that could've easily been mistaken for _bedroom eyes_.

"..I do?..and Hyoga are you okay? I keep hearing...weird sounds" Hyoga was completely unbothered by the fact Tsukasa could hear him, actually it helped in bringing his relief closer. His gaze turned to Tsukasa's lips. Imagining what kind of expression would the other make if Hyoga came on his face, how would these lips look covered in his cum, or how would tsukasa's thick eyelashes look with cum dripping down from them to his cheek. Would Tsukasa lick it? Of course he would, _Hyoga will make him do it_.

"Yeah you do. _Fucking tease_ , acting as if you have no idea what I'm talking about huh? Bet you enjoy it, sending these kind of pictures and acting all innocent." All of Hyoga's common sense has abandoned him the moment he heard the other's voice hitch. Followed by a soft gasp. He felt pre-cum covering his palm as he stroked his cock faster. 

"Hyoga I..." and there _he goes_ , saying Hyoga's name again with _that voice_. Hyoga is almost certain now that Tsukasa was doing it on purpose, knowing exactly the kind of effect it had on him. He closed his eyes. Feeling his insides tightening a bit.

"You what Tsukasa? keep saying my name like that thinking you can easily get away with it huh, _as if I can't just get over there and make you take responsibility_. You would like it, wouldn't you. You'd love for me to just pin you down and pound you none-stop, till you pass out. Of course you'll have to contain your pretty moans unless you want Mirai to find out how much of a slut her brother is." Hyoga was now openly moaning, not caring even one bit as the other only met him with silence. 

Hyoga continued. "What would people say when they see the ' _Strongest high-schooler primate_ ' taking a cock in so well while begging for more. What would they think when the find out how much you'd whimper whenever I pull your hair." 

He dropped the phone on his chest. His other hand reaching for the tissue on the table next to him. Moans forced their way out of his mouth, followed by Tsukasa's name. Hyoga's back arched as his orgasm took over his body. Sending his mind into a blissful pleasure filled fever dream. He kept stocking himself, until he felt his body shuddering at the overstimulation, falling back into bed with a thud.

"It's you Tsukasa. Do I have to spell it out for you? Or maybe you want me to shout it for the world to hear, because I'd gladly do both. I'm fucking in love with you and no one else." Hyoga was trying to steady his breath, the aftermath of his orgasm catching up to him as he felt his body relaxing. He swallowed down the dryness in his throat, eyeing the now cold cup of coffee on his desk.

"...I..." Tsukasa's stammering voice finally came. Hyoga could tell the other was having a strong reaction just from that word alone. "I'm....I don't..." he waited patiently for the other to form his sentence. Anxiety building up inside his chest. "....Hyoga is this a prank? Did...did Gen set you up for this? Ukyo?...Hyoga this isn't funny."

The groan leaving Hyoga's mouth was cut short by the sound of ringing from his laptop. Homura's picture popped up on the screen. What a perfect timing. "You really think I'd joke about something like this?" Hyoga didn't wait for an answer, both of them knowing it. "Okay fine, yes I do joke about these stuff but not this time. Tsukasa, I'm serious." 

"...I need to go to sleep Hyoga. It's almost 12am I promised Mirai to let her do my hair in the morning, I can't wake up late." Hyoga felt a familiar burning in his chest, followed by tightness around his throat. "Goodnight, Hyoga."

"...Goodnight. Tsukasa." And just like that, Hyoga was left staring at the ceiling in his room. The beeping sound of the call ending colliding with the ringing from his laptop, he didn't pay attention to neither of them. Eyes drifting to the first picture of Tsukasa, feeling the tightness around his throat intensify at the sigh of the other's smile. He quickly made it his new background, replacing the old photo of Tsukasa with his hair in a ponytail.

He doesn't know how long he stayed like this, admiring the other's smile and soft eyes. The way Tsukasa's eyelashes brushed against his cheeks. Or how one of the curls in his hair almost made a full heart. He could feel a warm and sweet feeling replacing the tightness in his chest. He could breathe again. The corner of his lips stretched into a subtle smile.

_Tsukasa was just too beautiful to stay mad at huh._

Even with the other getting top marks in their class, and absolutely destroying any person he played chess with, Tsukasa was still an _oblivious fuck_ when it came to love. 

And Hyoga, like the idiot he is, just adored him more for it.

With a sigh, he plugged his phone to the charger on the table. Before making his way to the desk and downing what's left of his now cold coffee. After a few clicks, the ringing started again. But didn't last long as Homura appeared on his screen.

"Why so early? You barely made it past an hour."His voice sounded a bit hoarse, but he can blame it easily on sleeping if he needed to.

"Ruri had to go help Suika with her homework. Apparently she found her stressing over an art project in the middle of the night instead of sleeping." Homura explained. Her head resting against her forearms on the table. Pink bangs almost covering her eyes.

Hyoga raised an eyebrow at the other. "Huh. And why couldn't old lettuce bag help? Isn't Suika the unofficial adopted daughter of Senku and Chrome after all."

"Yeah, asked the same thing, apparently they're on a trip to Africa to try lion's meat or something, did you know that. talking about lion's meat, what's up with you butt-hurt expression. Did your lion bite you or something." She moved her head slightly so her bangs are falling sideways, away from her eyes.

"I wish, hell at this point even a small kiss seems like a dream away. I just got up from a call with him actually." Hyoga was still pretty chill about the fact he masturbated while on the phone with Tsukasa. Well, there is a first time for everything huh.

"Wow. That desperate huh? Never thought a day would come where _the great Hyoga_ would have trouble getting into anyone's pants. You really bit more than you can chew this time." Homura's snarky voice didn't even budge him one bit.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want. As if I don't see you constantly posting pictures of Ruri with captions that could make anyone throw up rainbows and cotton candy. What happened to the cold hearted Homura I knew? You used to step on people's hearts. Remember that kid who wrote you a poem and you ripped it in half and walked away." Hyoga can't deny the changes Ruri did on his best friend. Well most of them were positive. 

although he doesn't doubt that Homura wouldn't hesitate twice to cut someone.

She scoffed before replying "That's because he didn't even write it himself! He copied it from a really well known artist, straight up Plagiarism." Clearly being offended at the fact she was offered anything less than original work.

A chuckle left his mouth. "Seriously? I mean that's pathetic, even for a kid. Also we better get this essay done or it's our ass getting chewed."

Homura narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey don't change the subject! We can scream about the 48 chromosomes potatoes have later. Now tell me, how did the call go."

Hyoga's expression changed subtly, a small frown appearing on his lips as he averted his eyes from hers. "..fifth time so far." He stated, a sentence that they both understood the meaning of, very well.

"Seriously." She said in disbelief.

"Uh huh. I wasn't even subtle about it. I literally screamed about how much I love him." Admitting this out loud about someone else would have made Hyoga rather die than say it. But when it came to Tsukasa, all of his rules flew out the window.

"What did he say" she lifted her head up.

The frown on his lips turned more aggressive. "He thought it was a prank set up by Gen or Ukyo."

"I mean...sure you had your past, but stepping into confession prank territory? That's really low."

"Yeah. Tell it to him not me." His eyes finally met Homura's concern filled ones.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking. "...Hyoga I'm...sorry, you deserve so much. And honestly. He is an _idiot_ for not seeing that."

"Oh wow did Ruri brainwash you or something? Who is this sentimental Homura I've never seen before." Despite Hyoga's words, his tone lacked the usual sarcasm it held.

Homura openly rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and take the comfort."

The corner of his lips tugged into a small smile. "...thank you."

She returned the smile. "Don't worry about it. Now I'll go make some coffee, can you find out where we last stopped

" _Hypocrite_." Hyoga couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her give him the finger before leaving her chair empty. They've got a lot of work to do.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile at the same time, in another house not so far away from Hyoga's. Laid a tall figure on the bed, his long brown hair behind him as he clutched tightly to the phone against his chest. 

Tsukasa has been in this position since the call ended, not sure how long it's been. His eyes wide open staring at the dark room. Face blushing red with rosy cheeks. The redness reaching his neck. Teeth biting hard against his bottom lip.

The last part of his conversation with Hyoga was replaying in his mind on repeat. Every time he remembered it, his face only grew hotter. The other's words and breathless tone getting stuck in his head, making him rub his thighs together.

"did..he really mean what he said." Tsukasa's quiet voice came as a whisper. Directed at none. 

He took a deep breath before forcing his body up, eyes narrowing at the tent in his shorts, a semi hard erection underneath the black fabric.

With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair. Feeling guilt and shame filling his chest at having gotten hard because of Hyoga's words, words that the other most likely didn't mean.

Tsukasa wasn't one to shame nor Judge, but hyoga's long history of partners and one night stands made Tsukasa take every word the other said with a grain of salt. He feared Hyoga would get bored of him the moment he knew about Tsukasa's feelings.

He needed to take a cold shower, hopefully Mirai won't question him about it in the morning. 

  


  


  


(Hey people! Sadly your writer has no idea on how to post links in the notes. Anyway if you liked the fic and want more, or just want to discuss Dr. Stone ships, join us at [Kingdom of shipping Discord server](https://discord.gg/acFKAuf) . All ships welcomed!)


End file.
